Jex This And That
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Much like the Renzoo driven one you enjoyed, this is geared towards my beloved Joe and Lex.


**Touch**

It's almost funny the way he touches me. It's like, no matter how long we've known each other, he's suuuper shy. I constantly have to encourage him but you know, it's really cute watching him blush and keep going.

He isn't shy. Sometimes he even forgets himself when we're in public and touches me in places where he shouldn't be touching me. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

**Ache**

It's freaky. I could be on stage, drenched in sweat with my ears throbbing and the adrenaline pumping and out of nowhere I get... Well... You know. It's just when I think of him, I swear and it aches real bad.

Usually it happens when I'm in bed at night, tossing and turning because he's always on my mind. It's almost painful because the more I want it, the more his distance aches.

**Reality**

I'm the poster boy for the word good, aren't I? It's a strange reality where I have to hide my feelings for another guy out of fear for what'll happen. Sucks. Really sucks.

I wouldn't do anything to hurt his career. Not ever. He's got so much riding on his shoulders already, why should I make his reality even harder than it is for my own selfish needs?

**Chocolate**

I thought I had a sweet tooth but he takes the cake. Haha. Get it? Right anyways, sometimes I think he loves the stuff more than he loves me but it's always great to catch him with chocolate all over his face. Kinda fun to uh, lick off.

He likes chocolate and often uses it as this sort of defense mechanism or a tool of distraction. He knows he can get me to do anything if there's chocolate involved. But that's good exploitation.

**Furniture**

Wow. Couches and tables are greatly appreciated especially when we end up sorta crashing on them all frantic and stuff. Eheh.

He's pushed me down on so many tables that I've lost count. The bruises are sort of a reminder, I guess.

**Baby**

Haaaa. He blushes like a little girl when I call him that! He tries to play it off but I see it.

Sometimes it slips out. Just an endearment but anyone who knows him knows full well he can resemble one closely a lot of the time.

**Pain**

I've heard a lot of things, things he says he doesn't remember and won't talk about. I know enough to understand that up until recently, he's been in a lot of pain and I pray to God that the remainder of his life is as good as it can get. I'll definitely try and keep him happy.

They don't call him Danger for nothing. But it's strangely heroic how he dusts himself off and ignores the pain like nothing happened.

**Scars**

His scars are more mental than physical and I know scars never really heal so I do what I can and play the role of the nurse.

He's got some on his body in places I shouldn't be mentioning.

**Worship**

We're both fairly religious. But there's a different kind of worship here. I can't say much about it but every time we're intertwined, I worship him like the pretty little fallen angel he is.

I'd call him an unconventional saint. He brightens the lives of others around him effortlessly and the world worships at his feet.

**Kiss**

His lips feel like petals. He'd kill me for saying that but kissing him is like kissing a flower. And he's sweet like one too. Probably from all the chocolate he eats.

He can be both generous and demanding in his kisses. But more often than not he sorta leaves me breathless.

**Hair**

Long. Blond. Silky. I like tugging on it, mainly because this irritates him but also because it's just so pretty.

His hair is his life, apparently. He's constantly grooming it and I have to admit, I like running my fingers through it. It's very silky.

**Love**

That's a word I use often but never do I mean it more than when I say it to him. I love him.

I try to love everyone. Some more than others and with him, I'm naturally more biased.

**Death**

Ahhh, how morbid. I don't like to think about it. I mean, everyone has to die eventually but the thought of losing him is just a bit too much to bear.

I don't let my thoughts linger on such things. I just pray that I go before him. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

**Rain**

Argh. It's great at times but it totally ruins my hair. But kissing in the rain is so cheesy and romantic. I love it.

I don't like the rain but he, in all of his quirks, has helped me appreciate the beauty of it on lonely graying days where it's just the two of us gazing out a window.

**Hunger**

Dude, when is he not hungry? If it isn't food then it's my p-..whoa ho ho. Heh. So he likes ribs a lot. Heh.

He has a healthy diet. Take that any way you like.

**Face**

He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. His face is like total perfection. Period.

He's really handsome and is fortunate enough to be both manly and boyish. It's the smile really, makes his handsome face beautiful.

**Bliss**

I get a lot of that. When on stage and performing for our fans. When I'm with my family but with him it's like being complete. There isn't a better feeling in the world. When he's in my arms it's just plain bliss.

Just being with him is blissful but perhaps what I like most is sitting under the stars in his car while he sings to me. Yeah. That's bliss.


End file.
